


Jesse Pinkman and the thunderstorm

by AnkiKind



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse Pinkman is a scared kid, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, blanket, plushy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkiKind/pseuds/AnkiKind
Summary: After Jesse escapes he goes home and seeks comfort using two items he's had for a very long time.





	Jesse Pinkman and the thunderstorm

Jesse was leaning against the wall in his living room. He had driven straight to his house after he was finally free. At first he had walked up and down in the house trying to embrace the feeling of freedom. But the imprisonment had torn his body. When he felt he couldn’t walk anymore he had went up to his bedroom and got his blanket and his plush alligator. He had had both items for as long as he could remember. To his shame he had to admit he still used both items rather regularly. He cuddled the alligator named Darryl when he was lying in bed and had the blanket which was actually an old cloth diaper clutched in one fist. Since he was scared of his bedroom as it was a rather small room he had his nose buried in the blanket and the crocodile close to his chest in the living room. The tears were still running from his cheeks.

He had intended to give Darryl to Brock but had always delayed this decision. A part of him had argued that the 8 year old Brock wouldn’t probably want a plushy but if he was honest he wasn’t ready to give Darryl away to someone.

He had always hidden the alligator as well as the blanket especially in front of his girlfriends, even Jane who he had loved so deeply, and peers. Skinny Pete and Badger might be his best friends but there was no way they would take him seriously if they were to find out he had a bedtime routine like a four year old kid. Were they still alive?  
Now that he got a little calmer he realized it was still the middle of the night. He had never feared the dark but after being a meth cocking slave he now began to fear new imprisonment. Though there was nothing to fear anymore. Mr White was dead, Todd was dead, the cartel was dead. Only a bunch of people maybe even no one at all knew he was able to cook Heisenberg’s recipe in a high quality. The police probably wouldn’t place him at the scene and if they would he then so be it. He didn’t care anymore. All he wanted was one single night in freedom.

After some time he decided to get up and take a shower. He enjoyed the feeling of the warm water against his skin. After the shower he shaved – first his beard and then his way too long hair. He wanted to leave everything of the past months behind. What good had the last years been to him? The look in the mirror when he was finished was a satisfying one. The beard was gone and his hair was not ultrashort but down to a length of about an inch. He liked it that way. The region around his eyes looked darker than ever. He had aged a lot during the last months. 

After he was done shaving and cutting his hair the exhaustion came back. He was a little bit hungry but there was nothing in the fridge or the kitchen in general but he also didn’t want to order a pizza. He feared he would be kidnapped again. Sleeping in his bedroom was not an option so he got himself a pillow and a blanket and settled on the couch. He stroked the alligator’s fur. There was only one person who had known about the blanket and the plushy. And that person was dead. 

He had tried his best so she wouldn’t find out. When he had moved in with his aunt shortly after her diagnosis he was confident she would never find out. Aunt Ginny was the only relative he had had a good relationship with. They often talked about her diagnosis. She was often too knocked out to cock so Jesse ordered Pizza, set the table, did the dishes and generally looked after the house, doing laundry and such. She often called him a good boy and he felt worshipped. He still hid his alligator and his blanket though. Until the thunderstorm that was. Growing up in Albuquerque thunderstorms didn’t occur that often and he never got used to them. When the first thunderstorm happened it was night. He had already been lying in bed but bolted upright when the first lightning struck. He was sitting on his bed, knees close to his chest and blanket close to his mouth and Darryl in his arms. With every lightning and thunder he shrieked. He was sure Aunt Ginny was sleeping peacefully next door but suddenly she stood in the door frame. He tried to hide his blanket and stuffy and had thought he had been successful. “Yo, Aunt Ginny. What’cha doin’ here?” he asked trying to hide his fear. Had she heard him? “You alright or does your back hurt again?” He asked. “I couldn’t sleep because of the thunderstorm. Mind if I ask you to join me in my bed? I’m sorry it’s stupid but I’m really scared.” she said. “Yo no big deal. I’ll come in a sec.” he retorted. He didn’t mind joining her. Her bed was big enough for the both of them after all. He would just need some time to hide the two items again. “Okay. I don’t mind you bringing your blanket and plushy though.” With this Aunt Ginny left the room. “Fuck” he muttered under his breath. She had seen them. He liked Aunt Ginny. She had never thought badly about him, even with the drugs and all and since she had already seen his comfort items why bother?   
Just when he had knocked on her door and was entering another lightning struck. He couldn’t help but almost lose his blanket and plushy. Aunt Ginny was already lying in bed and pretended nothing had happened. “I don’t like thunderstorms” Aunt Ginny said when he crawled into the other side of the bed. “Me neither” he answered when he was under the covers. Thinking about it he highly doubted that she actually told the truth. For the whole night his aunt didn’t shriek once when a lightning struck or thunder was growling loudly, while he couldn’t help but constantly shriek when a lightning struck or even occasionally whimper. He felt pathetic but Aunt Ginny didn’t comment his behavior once. Somehow he must have drifted to sleep because when he awoke the sun was shining and the storm was gone. His Aunt was already making breakfast. Meaning she had a good day. He sneaked into his room and hid the blanket and the alligator again. From then on whenever a thunderstorm was hitting Albuquerque and lightning struck Aunt Ginny came into his room and asked him to join her. He always brought his blanket and plushy and after some time she started calming him down by letting her fingers run through his hair until he wasn’t scared anymore and fell asleep. It was the most carefree time of his life.


End file.
